Updates
__TOC__ =Updates= Since it was introduced in 1997, Tibia has undergone several changes. Each of these updates brings improvements to the game, such as better graphics, new items, new monsters, and new or changed abilities. Why don't some of the updates listed have version numbers? According to CipSoft GmbH Customer Service, version numbers are only given if the client is changed and a new client download is required. Any updates that can be done at the server alone do not get version numbers. =List of Client and Server updates, dates and descriptions= Client Updates Update 6.0. November 3, 2000 Included improved graphics, a new website, implementation of a check to insure only one client at a time was running on a computer, as well as other security measures. Update 6.1 (Christmas 2000). December 23, 2000 Included the introduction of the Platinum Coin, Kazordoon, an enlargement of Rookgaard, Orc Fort and other areas on the map, as well as poison creatures really poisoning players and bugfixes. Update 6.2 (Summer 2001). June 10, 2001 Included the new city of Ab'Dendriel and the Ice Islands, as well as the Fields of Glory. Update 6.3. September 24, 2001 The introduction of the Criminal Record and the ability to complain about entries, increased abilities for Gamemasters, and the introduction of Counsellors. Update 6.4. November 2, 2001 Premium Accounts are introduced, and the new island of Edron is settled. Houses can be owned by private players for the first time. The company CipSoft GmbH is founded. Update 6.5 (Christmas 2001). December 19, 2001 The world Nova introduced. Update 6.6. February 18, 2002 Guilds become officially supported in Tibia, and Premium players can now get a Vocation promotion for their characters. New spells are added. Update 6.61. February 20, 2002 A small game patch to fix a problem that caused the client to crash. Update 7.0 (Summer 2002). August 28, 2002 Updates include new graphics, the introduction of the VIP List, the introduction of the Safe Trade feature, and the introduction of the Chat Channels like Game-Chat, Trade-Channel. Update 7.01. October 22, 2002 The Logout Block is extended and mages may no longer Summon more than two monsters, which will disappear if the mage logs off or dies. A feature is added so you can ignore private messages and yells. Update 7.02. November 21, 2002 A few bugfixes. Update 7.1 (Christmas 2002). December 17, 2002 Introduction of the city of Venore, expansion of Rookgaard and the introduction of the Oracle. Magical items such as Rings and Amulets are introduced. The Deathlist on player's account profiles is added as is the ability for premium players to open a Private Chat Channel. Update 7.11 (Summer 2003?). June 27, 2003 A few bugfixes. The client now automatically connects to a login server; previously, players had to type in the network address manually. Update 7.2 (Christmas 2003). December 16, 2003 The Ghostlands near Carlin are introduced, as well as updates to Orc Fort. New outfits for Premium players and smarter monsters are introduced. The new Quest system is introduced with this update, which allows each character to get each quest item only once. The Skull System appears with this update, limiting player-killing on PvP worlds. This is also the first appearance of Tutors and the Help Channel. Finally, the Amulet of Life is removed from the game, becoming Broken Amulets. The Amulet of Loss replaces this item. Update 7.21. January 21, 2004 A few bugfixes and minor changes to monster behavior. Update 7.23. March 09, 2004 Test server client. Preparation for 7.24. Update 7.24. March 14, 2004 Automatic Banishment is added to the Skull System for players who make too many unjustified kills on PvP worlds. The Party system is introduced. A few new Houses and Quests are also added. Update 7.26. May 4, 2004 A minor forum update of the website. Update 7.27. July 22, 2004 From now on account numbers may contain 6 or 7 digits. Update 7.3 (Summer 2004). August 11, 2004 New Graphics! The continent of Darama is expanded, and the city of Ankrahmun rises out of the southern desert. A host of new monsters are introduced. Automatic Spam control is implemented in-game, including the ability to post messages in Trade-Channel only once every two minutes. The long-awaited ability to buy and sell more than one item at a time is also introduced. Update 7.35. December 10, 2004 Test server client. People can test features that will be in Tibia in 7.4. Update 7.4 (Christmas 2004). December 14, 2004 New Quests and Dungeons are added in the desert near Ankrahmun. Random Raids or Invasions are implemented, and Rats and Orcs are seen overrunning Thais. The Login queue is introduced to help Free Account players access the game. Many new decorations for houses are introduced, including items like Tapestries that can be hung on house walls for the first time. Update 7.41. June 7, 2005 A few bugfixes were made. Also, if you log out, your character list will now disappear after 30 seconds, to help prevent hacking. Update 7.5 (Summer 2005). August 9, 2005 The huge jungle area known as Tiquanda and its main city of Port Hope are introduced for Premium account players. The city is surrounded by settlements of dangerous monsters, including Banuta, Chor and Trapwood. Mighty Hydras roam parts of the jungle, waiting to take explorers unaware. Free Account players can explore the new and mysterious Dark Cathedral near Plains of Havoc, where Bandits, Assassins, Dark Monks and more are waiting for them. Worms are introduced with this update; you must have some in your inventory in order to fish. Soul Points are also introduced with this update, to help control cheating. Other improvements include Furniture that you buy in parcels (no more kicking large tables up the streets!) and the Anti-Luring feature that causes monsters pulled too far from their spawn point to vanish. Spears "break" and disappear with this update; however, to help compensate, Small Stones, Throwing Knives and Throwing Stars can be reused (they used to vanish immediately upon use). Update 7.55. November 16, 2005 A technical update in preparation for the coming Christmas 2005 update. The durability of Spears, Small Stones, Throwing Knives and Throwing Stars is increased. Spell Runes become available in NPC shops. Update 7.6 (Christmas 2005). December 12, 2005 This is a huge graphics update, with many of the graphics being refreshed and redone. Lighting effects are added. The Magic System is changed dramatically, with the rate of Mana regeneration speeding up 4x from before the update. The amount of mana required for spells is adjusted accordingly. The ability to cast Spells is changed from a Magic Level based requirement to a Level requirement. Wands and Rods are introduced for mages. All letters, tags and writable papers now show the name of the last character to edit them. The Linux client is no longer supported by Cip as of this update. Update 7.61. May 05, 2006 Test server client. Players can test on 2 worlds (GER:Testa and USA:Testera) support for DirectX 9.0 , OpenGL and of course old DirectX 5.0 :). Update 7.7. May 17, 2006 Technical update. From now Tibia officially supports DirectX 9.0 and OpenGL. Also the white list was introduced to block players not on your white list to send you messages and option that you can set incoming message to show on game window or only on chat channel. Also, a new report feature has been implemented for Senior Tutors, making it possible for the STs to report statements from all the public channels directly to the Customer Support. Update 7.71. May 31, 2006 Minor Client Update. Fixed technical problems with new graphics engines. Update 7.72. June 9, 2006 Minor Client Update. Fixed technical problems with the automap and autowalk. Update 7.8 (Summer 2006). August 1, 2006 Changes are made to outfit graphics and outfit addons are implemented. The graphics of many items, NPCs and creatures are changed. More realism is added to the maps and shops have a sign. Also the stamina point system is added. The Shattered Isles and some new creatures are added. The ability to attach objects to hotkeys and aim runes at others by the battle menu is added. Update 7.81. August 29, 2006 Minor Client Update. Some minor bug fixes, among them the display error of Premium Account days in the client. The handling of the automatic character deletion has been changed. Now all characters on Free Accounts are deleted if they are not used within a period of n'' months where ''n is equal to their level. Characters of level 20 or higher are no longer excepted. Also, once an account has not been used for 2 years all characters on it are deleted regardless of their level. Update 7.82. October 13, 2006 Official Linux client was released. Update 7.9 (Christmas 2006). December 12, 2006 Ab'dendriel received a make-over and now all houses have solid tree-trunk walls. The Pits of Inferno are now accessable, along with the dream challenge. Many difficult creatures were added (including Wyvern, Juggernaut, Plaguesmith, Undead Dragon, Hand of Cursed Fate and many more). A questlog was implemented and players can now store their money in a bank. Update 7.92 January 8, 2007 For the celebration of Tibia's 10th anniversary Party Items and special raids were added. Update 8.0 (Summer 2007). June 26, 2007 New icy areas, including Grimlund, Helheim, Hrodmir, Svargrond, Nibelor, Okolnir and Tyrsung. Some vocation balancing in the form of increasing attack damage for Knights and Paladins, making attack spell/rune damage more based on magic level, and implementing level requirements for many weapons. Also, many new melee and distance weapons were added, and new spells for both knights and paladins. Update 8.1 (Christmas 2007). December 11, 2007 Again vocation balancing was a big part of the update. A few new quests, 21 new monsters and new NPCs were added. Also the whole element system was changed. Sharing experience in a party and swimming were also included. Update January 22, 2008 Fixed some mapbugs, typos and problems with NPC's. The loot of some creatures was slightly adjusted. Update 8.11 April 8, 2008 Two new health potions came, one for paladin and one for knight. Giant spider shoots a new magic missile which can take around 70 damage. Demons became much faster, which makes it harder to stairhop them. Update 8.2 (Summer 2008). July 2, 2008 Update 8.21. July 24, 2008 Update 8.22 August 12, 2008 Update 8.3 September 30, 2008 Update 8.31 October 1st, 2008 Update 8.4 (Christmas 2008). December ?, 2008 Not much known about this update yet, but there will be new areas with a new city, new quests, creatures and items etc. CipSoft has earlier mentioned that they will edit/improve the hunting grounds. Server Updates Update. June 14, 2002 A map update, including the new island of Darama, revisions to Kazordoon and Plains of Havoc. New items are also reported. Update. February 21, 2003 A few bugfixes. Summons now receive half of the Experience points of monsters they help kill. Mana Shield now includes protection from magical attacks such as Life Drain. Update. June 29, 2004 The first PvP-Enforced worlds, Inferna and Dolera are introduced. The number of characters an account can contain is raised to 20. Update. February 14, 2006 The Speed Update! A small fix to the game so that all characters now move at the same speed at the same level. Previously, really old characters on servers such as Antica moved slightly slower than their more recently created counterparts. Update. February 17, 2006 Some bugfixes and new features, including being able to open a chat channel with a character who is not online and a change in letters and labels -- from now on, they will only show the name of characters who changed their content. Previously, if you opened a letter and clicked ok, it would show "last edited by" you, even if you made no changes. Update. January 30, 2007 The Surprise Bags and anniversary raids were removed.